A Day without Sarah Jane Smith
by Elijah Smith92
Summary: With mere months before his return to University, Luke faces the saddest day in his life, as Rani and Clyde are left alone to face the darkness consuming their school.


**The Sarah Jane Adventures:**

**A Day without Sarah Jane Smith:**

**Part 1:**

_The episode opens with an outside-view of Sarah Jane's house, number 13 of Eagling Street; it's raining._

_The camera is now inside, behind Rani, who is looking outside; the camera now shows her closing the curtain, getting off the sofa and walking towards the rest of the gang._

_The camera shows that Sarah Jane is on her laptop working, while Luke is talking to Mr. Smith about something and Clyde is seen sitting on the steps that lead to Mr. Smith patting K-9._

Rani: _Closing the curtains _"I should get going it's starting to pour."

_The camera then shows Sarah Jane taking off her glasses and turning around to see Rani packing up her school books, etc. from the coffee table._

Sarah Jane: _Placing her glasses in her pocket and looking up at the window above her "_I think that's best, don't want you to get a cold or something."

_The camera then shows Clyde getting up and joining Rani as she heads for the attic's door; Mr. Smith is seen converting back into his chimney form; Sarah Jane and Luke also join Rani and Clyde at the door._

Clyde: _With his book bag _"Hang on Rani, I'll go with you."

_The camera shows everyone leaving the attic._

_The next scene is of the front door of Sarah Jane's house; it opens and we see Rani, Clyde, Luke, and Sarah Jane looking at the rain._

Clyde: _Looking up at the sky _"Weather men, they'll get it right one day."

Luke: _Placing a hand on Clyde's shoulder _"It's only a prediction Clyde, air currents, the amount of sun rays, angle of the earth, all that can change from day to another and with it the weather."

Clyde: _Looking at Luke _"Yep, still you."

Sarah Jane: _Smiling and sort of laughing _"Come on you two."

_Sarah Jane is seen opening a black umbrella as she steps out of the house, Rani joins her under it; Luke is seen also opening another black umbrella, Clyde joins him. _

_The camera is at angle and shows the opening that leads to Sarah Jane's driveway, the camera focuses on the gang._

Sarah Jane: _Handing the umbrella to Rani _"Here, you and Clyde take this umbrella, Luke and I will share the one he has."

_Rani takes the umbrella as Clyde joins her as he is seen saying goodbye to Luke; Sarah Jane joins Luke._

Clyde: _Waving at Sarah Jane and Luke _"See you Sarah Jane."

Rani: _Waving also _"Bye Sarah Jane. Take care Luke."

_The camera shows Rani and Clyde looking both ways before crossing the street; Sarah Jane and Luke are seen waving bye to them._

_At that moment there is a loud screeching noise, like those of burning tires; the gang turns and they see a black sports car going at full speed towards Rani and Clyde._

Luke: "Mom!"

_The camera shows Sarah Jane running towards where Rani and Clyde are and pushes them out of the way, getting hit by the black sports car as she does; the car doesn't stop and once it's gone Rani, Clyde, and Luke rush towards her._

Luke: _Passing his hands through his hair and pulling it _"Mom, mom! Oh God!"

Rani: "Sarah Jane! Sarah Jane can you hear us?"

_The camera shows Clyde banging on Rani's house; Haresh answers._

Luke: "Mom! MOM!"

_The camera shows an above view of the scene; Haresh is seen joining the gang; he pulls out his phone._

_The scene fades and the beginning credits begin to role._

**A Day without Sarah Jane Smith:**

**Part 1:**

_After the beginning credits finish, the episode opens with a heart rate monitor; the camera slowly zooms out and we see a medical room; a doctor and two nurses; one male and one female are seen around Sarah Jane, who is laying on the bed, with an oxygen mask, vein tubes, etc._

_The camera then shows the lobby of the hospital; we see Luke crying, Rani and Clyde are seen around him trying to comfort him, while Haresh is seen pacing around the lobby._

_The camera focuses on Rani, Clyde, and Luke._

Luke: _Crying _"She's dead, she's dead…"

Rani: "Oi, Luke don't say that."

Clyde: _Placing his hand on Luke's shoulder _"Yeah she'll pull through this, you'll see."

_Luke rests his head on Clyde, still crying; the camera shows Rani rubbing Luke's arms._

_The camera then shows the doctor and nurses coming out of Sarah Jane's room, they approach Haresh._

Doctor: "Are you family of Sarah Jane Smith?"

Haresh: "I'm her neighbor; (_Points to Luke_)…Luke is her son."

Doctor: _Looking at Luke and sees he is crying _"I see, well in that case. Ms. Smith suffered a minor concussion and broke several of her bones."

Haresh: "Will she be ok?"

Doctor: "It's hard to tell at the moment, but we'll be monitoring her over the next couple of hours to see her progress. Will her son be staying or will you?"

_The camera shows Haresh walking towards where the gang is sitting; he knees in front of Luke, he is still crying._

Haresh: "Luke?"

Luke: _Sobbing, clearing his tears away _"…yes…"

Haresh: "Listen, do you want to stay with your mom?"

Luke: "Yes, I think she'll want that."

_Haresh smiles and gets up, patting Luke as he does; the doctor is seen behind Haresh._

Haresh: _Turning to face the doctor _"He's staying with her."

Doctor: "Very well, then I'll arrange for his stay."

_The scene fades as the doctor is seen walking away; Haresh turns to face the gang once more._

_The next scene starts off with the camera being at an angle inside Rani's house; through the class of the wooden door we see that it is night time, the door opens and Rani, who is sort of crying and Haresh step inside; Gita greets them._

Gita: _Hugging Rani, but looking at Haresh _"There, there Rani…how is she?"

Haresh: _Hanging up his jacket and keys _"Not sure, they're going to monitor her over night."

Gita: "Poor Luke can't imagine how he must be feeling right about now, where is he?"

_The camera shows Rani and Gita breaking their hug._

Rani: _Whipping off her tears._ "At the hospital, he's staying there over night."

_As Rani says this, Gita is seen slapping Haresh on his arm._

Haresh: _Rubbing where Gita slapped him _"What was that for?"

Gita: "You let Luke all there by himself? Poor kid, if anything he needs someone by his side right about now."

Rani: _Gentle grabbing Gita _"Mom, it's ok, he wanted to stay, he wanted to be left alone with Sarah Jane."

_The camera then shows Rani and Gita walking towards the living room; Haresh follows them._

Gita: _Turning back and point at Haresh _"But tomorrow morning we're going, hospital food only makes things worse."

Haresh: _Taking Gita and Rani into his arms _"Of course."

_The scene fades as they all turn right and into the living room._

_The camera is now inside Sarah Jane's hospital room; the room is dim, the only light is coming from an overhead lap above Sarah Jane; Luke is seen sitting beside her, holding her hand; the heart monitor is heard in the back ground; the camera focuses on Luke._

Luke: _Nasal congested _"…I remember the day I meet you and Maria."

_As Luke is saying this, flashbacks are soon of the events "Invasion of the Bane," showing parts of Luke being "born" during the alarm incident, Luke meeting Maria Jackson, and then how he eventually became Sarah Jane's son, Luke Smith._

Luke: "…You gave me a name, a life and even though we faced danger battling aliens, it's because of that and you that I am the person I am today."

_Once again a flashback occurs; we see the Slitheen, the Trickster, Androvax, Sontarans, Bane, etc. along with scenes of how Luke has matured over the years. _

Luke: "…I don't know who I would be with you, or Maria, Clyde, and Rani…."

_Luke begins to cry and lowers his head; the camera focuses on him._

Luke: _Crying _"…Please…please don't die Mom…"

_The scene fades._

_It is no longer night time, and the camera has moved location; we are now outside Rani's house. Parked in front of the house is Haresh's shiny black car; Haresh, Gita, and Rani are then seen coming out of the house; Haresh and Gita are seen and heard saying goodbye to Rani, who is wearing her school uniform. Once they have said their goodbyes, Haresh and Gita are seen getting inside the car and driving off; the camera focuses on Rani as her parents leave; Clyde is then seen approaching her._

Clyde: "Where are they off to?"

Rani: _Turning around to see Clyde _"Hey Clyde, umm…they're going to the hospital, you know, to check on how Luke and Sarah Jane are."

_The camera then changes angle, going from in front of Rani and Clyde to behind them and showing Sarah Jane's house._

Clyde: _Looking at Sarah Jane's house _"Feels weird, doesn't? Not having Sarah Jane with us."

Rani: _Patting Clyde in his arm _"Come on, we better get to school."

_The scene fades as Rani and Clyde begin to make their way to school. _

_The next scene opens up two rows of 13 United States flags, on opposite sides of a metal door, which are carried by a total of 23 Color Guard Members, all of which are wearing their Class A Uniform. _

_The camera then shows the metal door opening; LTC. Colonel Matich and another colonel, who is wearing a black uniform which resembles the uniform of an SS Officer, are seen entering through the door; the camera zooms out._

_The metal door from which the two colonels entered was located where the Auditorium and Gymnasium entrances are; it seems that this is a back entrance that only teachers use to enter the school._

_As the colonels reach the end of the two rows we see that they are greeted by the Staff, all five members; the camera then shows that behind the other colonel is a young beautiful, red-hair girl wearing a white and lilac dress, she is about 16 years old._

_The camera shows Colonel Matich presenting each member of his staff to the visiting colonel and the young girl._

_After the greeting, the two colonels, the girl, and the Staff members walk away; the scene fades._

_The camera then shows the main entrance of Park Vale Academy; we see Rani and Clyde along with several other students passing the metal detectors, putting their school bags through the X-ray machine, and scanning their school IDs. _

_As this occurs, the camera shows the two colonels, the teenage girl, and the Staff members walking from an entrance left of the main entrance; there are murals of the city around the main entrance._

Rani: _Looking at the guest and the girl _"Who are they?"

Security Guard: "Oi, get a move on."

Rani: _Turning towards the guard _"Sorry…"

_The camera shows Rani pushing her school bag into the X-ray machine and walking through the metal detectors; all the while still looking at the visitors. _

_The camera then changes angle and shows Rani and Clyde from the front as they scan their IDs and walk quickly to get behind the group; Uriel Svegilo sees them and without being notices join them._

Uriel: _Quietly _"You shouldn't be still too close."

Clyde: _Quietly _"Well you know Rani, always following her journalistic instincts."

_The camera shows Rani giving Clyde a stare, she then turns and smiles at Uriel._

Rani: "So who are they?"

_As Uriel tells Clyde and Rani about the guests, the camera will show them._

Uriel: "The man with the black uniform is CORE Colonel Anubis, and the girl is his daughter, Tasha V. Anubis."

_The camera shows CORE Colonel Anubis and Tasha V. Anubis as Uriel says their names; the camera now shows everyone in this group; Colonel Matich and the Staff members; we see Rani, Clyde, and Uriel in the background._

Clyde: "How come they're here?"

Uriel: "Not really sure, but we're going to brief him and a couple of others from CORE and give them a tour around the school...well I have to get back before they notice I'm gone."

_Rani and Clyde are seen telling Uriel bye as he leaves, they stop walking._

Rani: "CORE."

Clyde: _Looking at Rani confused _"What?"

Rani: "It's like it's following us?"

Clyde: "What is?"

Rani: "CORE. At Decrossë University, as we were leaving I saw people wearing jackets with that name on the back, then the news about the explosion at the Auto Show, I saw black trucks and again people with that same, then the same thing happened at the Masquerade Ball, and just a few weeks ago Tristan was telling us about it."

Clyde: "Rani it's probably just a coincidence, it's probably nothing."

Rani: "…Yeah, you're probably right, I'm probably blowing this out of proportion. Come on let's go to our lockers, I need to get something."

_The scene fades as Rani and Clyde begin to make their way to the upper level of the school._

_The camera now shows the lobby of the hospital; we see Gita and Haresh at the front desk talking to the head nurse; we see that they are carrying bags and after a while leave the desk and approach the door that leads into Sarah Jane's room._

_The camera change angle and is now inside the room; we see that Luke, with a blanket over him, is sleeping on a small sofa near the wall next to the bed Sarah Jane is in; Gita and Haresh are then seen entering the room._

_The camera changes angle once more and are now behind Gita and Haresh; showing the hospital room completely. _

Haresh: _Quietly _"Look, he's sleeping, we can't wake him up."

Gita: _Looking at Haresh _"You're right, still let me just leave this next to him so when he wakes up he can eat a proper meal."

_The camera changes middle sentence to show Gita taking the bags Haresh was holding and walking towards Luke._

_The camera shows Gita placing down the bag on the small table next to the sofa Luke was sleeping on and as she walks back, Luke is seen waking up._

Luke: _Rubbing his eyes _"Mrs. Chandra?"

Gita: _Turning around _"Oh did I wake up? Sorry."

_Haresh is seen closing the door of the room as he walks towards Gita and Luke._

Haresh: "Morning Luke."

Luke: "Morning Mr. Chandra."

Haresh: "Did you sleep well?"

Luke: _Rubbing his neck _"Not really."

Gita: _Grabbing the bag on the table _"Well how about having a proper meal? Like I always say hospital food can only make things worse."

_In the background Haresh is seen getting chairs for him and Gita; they sit as Gita gives Luke the bag._

Luke: _Sort of laughing _"Thank you."

Gita: "Eat up; Sarah wouldn't want you to get sick."

_The camera shows Luke smiling as Gita says this; he looks at his Mom. Luke then opens up the container inside the bag; it has oatmeal, a banana, along with a thermo filled with tea._

_The scene fades as Luke, Gita, and Haresh begin talking; Haresh is heard asking Luke if the doctors have told him anything about Sarah Jane's condition._

_The next scene opens with the camera showing a yellow door with a glass window that is covered by the shades; we hear keys._

_The camera then shows the door opening to reveal Colonel Matich, CORE Colonel Anubis, Tasha V., the Staff members, and two other instructors wearing their Class A uniforms; they enter._

_The room that they enter is quite large and very decorative; we see Apple laptops sitting on top of clear-desks, a bookcase with books about American wars and generals, and several framed awards the academy has won._

_The camera changes angle and shows the group entering the room; we now see a large shiny oak table, a SMART BOARD, a podium that has the JROTC logo on it, and behind the Board we see the Service flags; the camera changes angle once more, it is now in front of the group; we see them take a seat around the table, Colonel Matich approaches the podium._

Colonel Matich: _Standing behind the podium _"…And this is the Staff Office."

Colonel Anubis: _Glancing around _"Quite the office."

Tasha V: _Looking at Staff and smiling_ "Most CORE schools Staffs don't even have an office."

_As everyone takes their seats, Colonel Matich begins to talk._

Colonel Matich: "Before we begin I would like for Colonel Anubis to introduce himself and tell us a bit of his profession."

_Colonel Anubis chuckles a bit and is then seen getting up from the brown leather chair; the Staff along with the instructors and Tasha V. are heard clapping as Colonel Anubis approaches the podium. _

Colonel Anubis: _Clearing his throat _"Thank you. As most of you already know, my name is Colonel Adolf Anubis. I served 13 years in the U.S Navy; I have a mayor in Biology and minor in Technology. Recently I was recruited by CORE for their bioengineering program, and part of the reason why I am here is to recruit some of your fellow peers that show a great interest, both personally and academically in the fields of science and math and see if they like to part take in CORE's summer programs that would help them reach their full potential…that pretty much it."

_The scene fades as the Staff, Colonel, and the instructors are heard clapping; Colonel Anubis is seen taking his seat and the LTC. Colonel Irwin Ruiz is seen approaching the podium; the SMART BOARD turns on and a briefing dealing with the history of the Academy begins._

_The next scene opens up with us seeing the lunch room, there are three rows of tables within the room; it's hardly full. The camera then focuses on Rani, who is sitting at a long table with a black laptop in front of her and besides her lunch; Clyde is then seen approaching her._

Clyde: _Hold his lunch tray _"Hey Rani."

Rani: _Looking up from her laptop to Clyde _"Oh hey Clyde."

Clyde: _Sitting down next to Rani _"What you doing?"

Rani: "Checking my e-mail."

_The camera shows Clyde, who is eating his sandwich, looking over at Rani's laptop; we see her inbox when suddenly a small flashing box appears in the middle of the screen, it reads "Web-Cam Chat: Luke Smith," Rani is then seen clicking on it. As Rani does a medium size window pops up and on it is Luke, who is in the hospital room; he has changed clothes._

_The quickly changes scenes; the camera is behind Luke as he looks at Rani and Clyde from his laptop. _

Rani: "Luke!"

Clyde: _Still chewing his food _"Hey Luke."

Luke: _Raising his hand _"Hey Rani, hey Clyde."

_The camera then returns to being in the lunchroom; the camera is behind Rani and Clyde, who finishes chewing the piece of sandwich he had in his mouth. _

Rani: _Lifting her arm, she rests her chin on her hand _"How are you doing Luke?"

Luke: "I'm…I'm ok, but I'm starting to worry."

Rani: "How come?"

Luke: "Well the doctors haven't told me anything about Mom's condition."

Clyde: "You know what they say, 'No news is good news. ' "

_Luke is seen sort of smiling at the hearing of this._

Rani: _Smiles at Clyde _"…Did you see my parents Luke? They went to check how you and Sarah Jane were doing."

Luke: "Oh yeah, your mom sort of woke me up when they came, they stayed with Mom for a while, so I could home to change and get some stuff; they actually just left."

Rani: _Looking at Clyde_ "Guess Dad will still have the chance to meet the visitors."

Luke: "Visitors?"

Clyde: "Yeah, some colonel and his daughter."

Rani: "From CORE."

Luke: "CORE?"

Clyde: "Don't listen to her, thinks CORE is chasing us."

_Luke is seen sort of laughing, we then see him looking up from the laptop's camera; the door is heard opening._

Luke: "Oh, got to go guys, the doctor is here, bye."

_Luke is then seen closing his laptop; the medium size window closes; Rani and Clyde are seen waving as Luke says bye to them. _

Rani:_ Waving _"Take care."

Clyde: _Raising his hand _"Bye."

_The camera then shows Rani closing her laptop and putting into her bag; the scene fades as Rani and Clyde begin to talk as they finish their lunch._

_The camera now shows a basement of some sort; there are four doors, two on opposite side walls and the wall that is opposite of the camera has an open door; it is rather dark, but pipes can be seen on the ceiling; we see Colonel Matich, Colonel Anubis, Tasha V., and the LTC Colonel Irwin Ruiz and Major Salazar Ruiz entering the scene from a hidden hallway on the left wall._

Colonel Matich: "And this is our storage facility, our Drum and Bugle team also practices here."

Tasha V: _Looking at the open door _"What's that?"

_Everyone turns. _

Colonel Matich: "Oh that leads to the school's piping, electricity, and garbage disposal."

_The camera changes angle, it is now inside the open door and we see Tasha V. smirking, as in the background we see the rest moving on; the scene fades._

_The camera shows a bird's-eye-view of the inside of the auditorium; the seats of the lower level of the auditorium are arranged in a circular outline, with breaks between sections. The upper level of the auditorium, the seats are more in lines as they go up; the stage has vivid red curtains. _

_Around the auditorium we see a couple of students decorating; we see people near the railings wrapping tri-color (red, blue, and white) sparkling tinsel, others are seen putting tri-color (red, blue, and white) lights around the stage and platform, and the rest are seen picking up trash. _

_The voices of Rani and Clyde are then heard; in an instance the camera shows Rani and Clyde talking as they decorate the background of the stage with blue, red, and white stars; Rani is on a ladder and Clyde is holding it._

Clyde: _Handing Rani a white star _"I don't get it, why do we have to stay? I rather visit Luke and Sarah Jane."

Rani: _Pinning a white star _"I know me too, but what can we do, attending the Cadet Salute counts towards our grade. Hey hand me another star."

Clyde: "Oh we're out, let me go get some more."

_The camera shows Clyde letting go of the latter and heading towards the off-stage, as he does the ladder starts shaking and Rani is heard screaming; she falls, but Clyde manages to rush back and catch her._

Clyde: _Looking into Rani's eyes _"You ok?"

Rani: "…Yeah, don't ever do that again, ok?"

Clyde: "Do what again?"

Rani: "Leave me alone."

_Clyde is seen nodding and lets Rani's feet fall onto the floor so she can stand on her own; they smile at each other; whistling and kissing noises are heard in the background._

Clyde: _Clearing his throat _"Umm…we should get back to work."

Rani: _Fixing her hair _"Right."

_The camera returns to the aerial view of the auditorium; a fast motion occurs; we see the students finishing decorating and the auditorium goes from empty to full with parents and students, along with it going from lit to dull._

_As voices from the audience are heard, the camera quickly changes scene, being outside the auditorium; we see a large group of people hanging about; this is the same corridor in which Colonel Anubis and his daughter were greeted in. On the wall opposite the entrance of the auditorium is a trophy case along with drinking fountains; the camera focuses on Rani and Clyde. _

_Like most of the students in the hallways, Rani and Clyde were wearing formal wear; Rani was seen wearing a white-short sleeve blouse that had a thin black-belt around her waist, with black pants and black flat shoes. Clyde is seen wearing the same black dress-pants, shoes and vest he was last seen wearing in the events of The Masquerade Ball, the only thing different was the shirt which is now a short-sleeve purple dress shirt. _

Clyde: "Hey Rani."

Rani: "Hey Clyde."

_The camera shows Clyde looking to his left, the camera focuses on we see that he sees Rani's parents talking with Colonel Matich, Colonel Anubis, and Tasha V. _

Clyde: _Pointing in that direction _"I see your dad and mom made it."

Rani: "Yeah, they were getting ready when I got home."

_The camera then focuses on the background, we see Salazar Ruiz, who is wearing his Class A uniform; he is heard saying _"If I could have your attention, the performance is about to begin, so if you could all place make way inside, thank you."

Clyde: "Guess we should go inside them."

Rani: "Yeah."

_The camera then shows everyone entering the auditorium; Rani and Clyde join up with Gita and Haresh; the metal doors then close._

_The camera is now inside the auditorium. It is very dark, and the only source of light are coming from light shiny on the stage's red curtains and along the steps of the stairs that lead to the upper level of the auditorium; we see the people that were outside taking their seats; Rani and Clyde do not sit with Gita and Haresh, as they (Gita and Haresh) sit with Colonel Matich and the visitors. _

_Once everyone has seated, the entire house lights and the stage light go off; three whistles are heard; spots light come on and reveal the Drum and Bugle Commander, who is wearing his Class A with a blue beret and blue neck scarf; the opening begins. _

_At some point the Honor Guard appears besides the Drum and Bugle Commander, and then the stage curtains open to reveal the Color Guard, holding the U.S flags and Armed Forces flags._

_After the Pledge of Allegiance, the curtains reclose and the spot light is now on the podium that is to the right of the stage, behind it is Angela Mona, who is wearing her Class A uniform. _

_We hear greet the parents saying that this is the 13__th__ Annual Cadet Salute and that it is a pleasure having the parents and guest here tonight, etc. However as she is saying this, a security guard is seen approaching Colonel Matich, he whispers something to him that makes him, Haresh get up and walk outside; Rani and Clyde see this._

_The scene cuts to the hallway outside the auditorium, we see Colonel Matich, Haresh, and the security guard coming out of the auditorium; the camera then changes angle to see them come around a corner; again the camera changes angle and we see, in front of them a small group, among them Ms. Gean, another teacher, and three more security guards._

Haresh: "So what is this about?"

Ms. Gean: _Turning around to face Haresh _"I think the evidence speaks for itself."

_The camera shows the small group breaking to reveal a skeleton on the floor, which was wearing the security guard uniform that was shred._

Haresh: "Dear God."

Colonel Matich: "Is that real?"

Mr. Vander-Wolff: "Hard to tell it's completely clean; flesh, organs, everything."

Security Guard #1: _Looking at Haresh and Colonel Matich _"What do we do?"

Haresh: "I think it's best if we cancel the show and send everyone home."

Colonel Matich: "Now hold on a minute, how do we know if this is real and not a hoax?"

Security Guard #2: "We don't."

Colonel Matich: "Exactly."

Security Guard #3: _Looking at the rest of the group _"So what should we do?"

Security Guard #1: "If this is hoax, then you two (_Points to Guard 2 and 3_) should search the school for anyone or anything suspicious. (_Turning to Ms. Gean and Mr. Vander-Wolff_) Is it possible to see if the skeleton is real?"

Ms. Gean: "Yes."

Haresh: "Best if you take the whole skeleton with you."

_The camera shows Ms. Gean and Mr. Vander-Wolff picking up the skeleton up from the floor and going towards the corridor near them; they disappear around a corner; the guards 2 and 3 are also seen leaving with them._

Colonel Matich: "Well then, I think we should go back inside, don't you think Mr. Chandra?"

Haresh: "Yes…please keep us inform."

_The Security guards are seen nodding and shaking Colonel Matich's and Haresh's hands as they leave; the camera then focuses behind a wall where see Rani and Clyde hiding._

Rani: _Whispering and looking at Clyde _"Come on."

Clyde: _Grabbing Rani by her wrist _"Where are we going?"

Rani: "To investigate."

Clyde: "But you heard them, it might be a hoax."

Rani: "What if it isn't?"

Clyde: "Rani, not everything is going to have an alien behind it."

Rani: "I know that, but if this isn't a hoax, you've seen what it could do."

_The camera shows Clyde nodding; he and Rani leave the scene._

_The camera then slowly moves to the left and shows a metal door, there are red lockers to the right of it, the door opens slowly and we see Tasha V. emerging from it, she smirks again; the scene fades._

_The camera now shows Rani and Clyde walking through the dim lit section that connects the two building of the school, the main entrance. _

Rani: "Call Mr. Smith, see if he knows anything about aliens that can do what we saw."

_As Clyde begins to dial, we him and Rani walking further and as they do the background begins to get darker and darker._

_The scene then cuts to Sarah Jane's attic. We see the chimney that Mr. Smith behinds, suddenly we see steam being release at certain points; eventually we see the computer, Mr. Smith taking form. On the screen we see a 3D model of a phone with the words "Clyde calling," Mr. Smith answers._

Mr. Smith: "Clyde?"

_The scene returns to Rani and Clyde; they have reaches the entrance that leads into the other building._

Clyde: "Mr. Smith, we need your help."

Mr. Smith: _Voice only _"How can I be of assistance?"

Clyde: "Mr. Smith, do you know of any alien that can literally eat a human being and leave the bones clean?"

_The scene returns to the attic; on his screen we see the word 'Analyzing.' After a while Mr. Smith is heard talking; the camera returns to Rani and Clyde; Clyde has put Mr. Smith on speaker._

Mr. Smith: _Voice Only _"Based on the information you gave me, my analysis have determine that the only organism in the universe capable of doing such a thing are known as the Vashta Nerada. The name Vashta Nerada literally means 'the shadows that melt the flesh,' which is why at times these creatures are known as Piranhas of the air. Born from spores in trees, the Vashta Nerada are found on every planet that has life on it, usually appearing as dust particles, feeding on road kill or other deceased organisms that comes their way."

Clyde: "But that doesn't make sense."

Mr. Smith: "…Although the Vashta Nerada are quite harmless when in small numbers, it should be noted that when a swarm emerges these creatures can become quite hostile and attack, that is, eat anything they feel is a threat to their existence."

Rani: "So how do we get rid of them?"

Mr. Smith: "The only known weakness of these creatures is exposure to high levels of light."

Clyde: "Thank you Mr. Smith."

K-9: _Voice only _"Master Clyde, Mistress Rani, please proceed with caution, these creatures could be any shadow around you, stay in the light."

Mr. Smith: "…How did you?"

Clyde: "Hey you two, don't fight."

Rani: "Thank you Mr. Smith and we'll make sure we're careful K-9."

_Clyde hangs up and puts his phone in his pocket._

Clyde: '"Ok so it might be alien, but how do we know for sure?"

_As Clyde talks the light around them begins to get fainter._

Clyde: "Did it just get darker?"

_The camera shows Rani nodding._

_The camera zooms out; we see the corridor that Rani and Clyde are in. On the left there is a bulletin board and an opening to the staircase and to the right there is a small narrow door along with red lockers. Behind Rani and Clyde there is a wide door that leads to main entrance, we see that the main entrance is very dark. It is from the main entrance doorway that we see shadows emerging and spreading towards the ceiling and walls. _

Rani: _Looking up at the ceiling_ "It's them, run!"

_The camera changes angle, it is now in front of Rani and Clyde; we see them hold hands as they begin to run down the corridor; the scene fades as they pass in front of the camera. _

_The camera is now inside the hospital room of Sarah Jane; we see Luke holding his knees and crying as he sits on the sofa; we hear the vibrations from his cells phone, but does not answer._

Clyde: _Hanging up his phone and looking at Rani _"He's not answering."

Rani: _Worried _"I hope everything is ok…but we need his help, try again."

_Clyde nods and dials again._

_The scene returns to show us the hospital scene; Luke holding his knees crying as he sits on the sofa; the vibrations from his phone are heard again, but this time he picks up; his eyes are red from crying and is congested. _

Luke: _Nasal congested and sort of sobbing _"Hello?"

_The camera returns to Rani and Clyde; they are sitting down on the floor against the red lockers; Clyde is seen looking to his right and around the corner._

Rani: "Luke? It's me Rani."

_The scene returns to Luke; we see him using his thin black sweater he has on to whip his tears and his nose._

Luke: _Still sort of crying _"Hey Rani, what's up?"

Rani: _Voice only _"Are you ok Luke, so sound like you've been crying? Is everything ok?"

Luke: _Trying hard not to cry _"…Yeah, yeah everything is ok."

Rani: "You sure?"

Clyde: _Voice only _"I hate to rush things, but we don't have much time."

Luke: "Is that Clyde? What's going on?"

Rani: _Rushed _"I'll tell you later, right now I need to know where the main light switches are."

Luke: _Bit confused_ "What?"

Rani: "We don't have much time; the main light switches, where are they?"

Luke: "Ummm…where are you?"

Rani: "Near the Attendance Office."

Luke: _Getting up and paces _"Go to the staircase by the office, underneath the stairs there's a door, it takes you to the basement."

_The scene returns to show Rani pointing in the direction of the staircase. As Luke finishes talking we see Rani and Clyde getting up quickly and running; opposite of the wall they were sitting we see the entrance of a clinic and besides the Attendance Office._

_The camera changes angle, showing us how Rani and Clyde pass the corridor that is much darker now and then changes angle once more to show Rani and Clyde entering the door Luke was talking about._

_The camera now shows us the storage facility; Rani and Clyde are seen entering the room through the same corridor Colonel Matich and the visitors entered from; we see Rani and Clyde looking about._

Rani: "Ok, we're here, now what?"

Luke: _Voice only _"Ok, there should be an open door there."

Rani: _Looking at the door behind her _"Ok."

Luke: "Go straight until you hit a wall, then go right and keep going straight, you'll come to a corridor with lots of doors, one of them should say 'Lights,' but why do you need to go there, what's going on?"

Rani: "I'll call you back, once this is all over, promise."

Luke: "Rani? Rani?"

_The camera shows Rani hanging up; the scene quickly returns to the hospital. There we see Luke putting his closed phone close to lips, after a while we see him opening it and begins to dial; the scene returns to the basement._

_The camera is now inside the dark corridor; we see Rani and Clyde looking inside; as they begin to talk the camera changes angle to show us their backs._

Clyde: "No way, I'm not going in there."

Rani: _Sarcastically _"What's the matter, afraid of the dark?"

Clyde: _Playing it cool _"Naw, just…you heard K-9, those Neruda things could be any shadow, and let's face it, the lights in there aren't that bright."

_The camera shows Rani looking through her pockets, and after a while we see Rani taking out Sarah Jane's Sonic Lipstick from her right pocket._

Clyde: _Surprised _"How did you get that?"

Rani: _Sad _"Luke gave it to me that day, told me to keep it safe until Sarah Jane got better."

_Rani is then seeing pointing the Sonic Lipstick towards the dim light on the ceiling of the dark corridor, the room becomes brighter; Rani and Clyde step inside._

_The camera is now inside the corridor. The walls of the corridor are tan colored, with a few cracks in them, the pipes and the light's coverings are rusted; the floors are wet._

Clyde: "Even with the lights, this place still gives me the creeps."

Rani: _Rubbing her arms to get warm _"Yeah…"

Clyde: "So why didn't you tell Luke about this?"

Rani: "…"

_Before Rani could speak the lights began to flicker violently; Rani and Clyde look up and then at each other._

Clyde: "Not again."

_The camera then changes angle, it is in front of them; we see them run down the corridor, as they do the lights behind them flicker._

_The camera then changes view, it is around a corner; we see Rani and Clyde looking back as they run towards the camera. _

_The camera then changes angle, to see Rani and Clyde run from behind; the flickering lights follow them._

_Eventually Rani and Clyde hit a dead end; there are lots of doors in this corridor; Rani and Clyde look around._

Rani: "What do we do?"

Clyde: _Looking around _"In here."

_They enter a door, as it closes we see the faded word "Light Room."_

_The camera now shows us a very dark room; we hear the voice of Rani and Clyde._

Rani: _Breathing heavily _"Think we lost them."

Clyde: _Catching his breath _"…Yeah but this dark room isn't helping."

Rani: "Must be a switch in here somewhere."

_We hear them moving about, occasionally bumping into things._

Clyde: "I think I found it."

_The rooms then lights up, revealing Clyde holding down the switch and Rani near him._

_The camera zooms out a bit to reveal the room. The room although small in width is rather long in length. Like the rest of the basement, the walls are tan, with cracks in them; pipes are also seen on the ceiling. As Rani and Clyde look about, we see that there are old rusty, spot lights of different sizes; there are light fuses on the walls. _

Rani: _Opening the boxes on the wall _"Guess we found the room."

Clyde: _Looking at the rusted spot lights _"Yeah…Look at the size of this."

_The spot light that Clyde was looking at resembled the search lights; it faces the door._

Rani: _Taking out the Sonic Lipstick and pointing it to the fuses _"Hope this works."

_As Rani points the Sonic Lipstick, footsteps are heard coming from the corridor; a voice is then heard; Rani and Clyde look at the base of the door._

Voice: "Come out; come out, where ever you are."

_The camera then focuses on the bottom of the door; we see a shadow walking by, it turns around to face the door; a loud knock is heard; the camera quickly returns to show Rani and Clyde reacting to it._

_The door then suddenly opens; standing there, smirking was Tasha V.; she then begins to laugh menacingly; the camera then shows her shadows growing, slowly approaching Rani and Clyde; the camera shows their expressions. _

_The end credits begin to role._

_After the end credits, we see a preview of the following episode, A Day without Sarah Jane Part 2._

**A Day without Sarah Jane Smith:**

**Part 2:**

_Before the opening credits, a recap of the previous episode, A Day without Sarah Jane Smith Part 1, is shown; the opening credits are then shown._

_The episode begins with a focus on Tasha V.'s growing shadow; we still hear the menacing laugh of Tasha V._

Tasha V.: "The Darkness will consume you; flesh and all."

_The camera shows Rani and Clyde looking at each other._

_As the shadow get closer and closer, Rani and Clyde slowly step further back into the old dusty room; Rani and Clyde bump into the search light that faces the door Tasha V. was standing in. _

Rani: _Looking at the search light and remembering _"…That's it, Clyde close your eyes."

Clyde: _Looking at the shadow and then at Rani _"What?"

Rani: "Close your eyes!"

_In that instant, the camera shows Clyde closing his eyes and shielding them by placing his elbow around them. As Clyde does this, Rani is seen taking out the Sonic Lipstick and points it to the old rusty, very large, search light that they were seen bumping into; it turns on. _

_The beam of light is so bright, that the whole room becomes white for a moment; we hear Tasha V. screaming; the light hits her. _

_After a few seconds, the camera shows the intensity of the beam of light becoming dimmer and dimmer, eventually turning off._

_The camera then focuses on Rani and Clyde as they uncover their eyes; the camera becomes the eyes of the teenagers._

_As the camera becomes focused; we see what Rani and Clyde see; Tasha V. lying on the floor; the camera then quickly changes angle, showing Rani and Clyde from Tasha V.'s point-of-view._

Clyde: "What? Her!"

Rani: _Looking at Tasha V. then at Clyde _"Not know, we have to get out of here, the light only weakens them remember."

_As Rani says this, we see her and Clyde running out of the room and down the corridors they took to get there._

_The camera then shows Rani and Clyde climbing the stairs that they took to get down to the basement in the first place._

_As they approach the door at the top of the stairs, the camera changes angle to show Rani and Clyde rushing out of the door; they bump into the Security Guards that were sent to investigate; they all fall onto the floor._

_The guards are seen hitting their heads against the mural wall as they fall onto the floor; causing them to become slightly confused. Seeing that the guards were dumbfounded, Rani and Clyde tried to get up and escape, but just as they did, the guards regained their focus and grabbed onto Rani and Clyde._

_The camera then shows the security guards, still holding onto Rani and Clyde, getting up; the guards are still a bit dumbfounded; the camera focuses on them._

Security Guard #3: _Holding onto Clyde _"Well look at what we have here, tell me what are doing wondering these dark hallways?"

_The camera shows Rani and Clyde looking at each other; the guard that is holding Clyde smirks when he sees them not answering._

Security Guard #3: _Tightening his grip on Clyde's arm _"I'll tell you what you're doing, you're hiding."

Clyde: _Confused _"Hiding?"

Security Guard #2: _Realizing something; holding onto Rani _"Oh!"

Security Guard #3: "That's right; these two must be the ones that left Jack…"

Clyde: "Oi, we didn't have anything to do with the skeleton."

Security Guard #3: _Surprised _"Who said anything about a skeleton?"

_Clyde is taken aback by what the security guard said; he is heard sort of groaning._

Security Guard #3: "Come on you two, you have a lot of explaining to do."

_The camera then changes angle; showing the security guards taking Rani and Clyde from where they were down the corridor, where Rani and Clyde ran away from the Vashta Nerada; the corridor is no longer dark though. _

_The camera then shows the group from the front approaching the doorway, where Rani and Clyde noticed the corridor getting darker; Rani and Clyde suddenly stop, six feet from the threshold. _

Security Guard #2: _With an accent _"Oi, what's that matter with you two?"

_The camera changes angle once more, being behind Rani and Clyde. In front of them we see the large doorway, but there's something strange about the main entrance room; it's dark, very dark._

_The guards are seen trying to make Rani and Clyde continue, but Rani and Clyde manage to keep their ground._

Security Guard #3: _Trying to move Clyde _"Come on, move."

_The camera shows Clyde shaking his head._

Security Guard #3: "What's the matter with you?"

_The guard notices how dark it is beyond the doorway._

Security Guard #3: _Sort of laughing _"Scared of the dark, are you?"

Rani: "It's not that, there's something in the darkness."

Security Guard #3: "Right."

_Security Guard #3 is then seen handing Clyde to Security Guard #2._

Security Guard #2: _Grabbing Clyde _"Where're you going?"

Security Guard #3: "To show these two that there's nothing in the darkness."

_The camera then shows Security Guard #3 walking into the darkness._

Clyde and Rani: "No! Don't do that!"

Security Guard #3: _Voice only _"Clam down, there's nothing here."

_Seconds later he is heard screaming._

_The camera quickly changes angle to show the reaction of the group; the security lets Rani and Clyde go as he approaches the doorway with caution; a skeleton, wearing the guard's clothes, emerges from the darkness and falls onto the floor; the guard, Rani, and Clyde freak out._

Security Guard #3: _Taking out his Walkie-Talkie _"Morty? Come in Morty."

_As Security Guard #3 talks into his walkie-talkie, an echo is heard repeating the same thing; the camera shows everyone looking down at the skeleton; they see Morty's Walkie-talkie; Rani and Clyde hold hands. _

_Confused and frightened, Security Guard #3 puts the device back into its pocket, turns around and points a gun at Rani and Clyde, who hold up their hands._

Security Guard #3: _Shaking and stuttering _"What…what did…you do…with Morty?"

Clyde: "Don't shoot, we didn't do anything."

Security Guard #3: "Then…how…how do you explain that?"

_The camera shows him pointing to the skeleton while still pointing the gun towards Rani and Clyde._

Rani: _Nervous _"We told you, there's something in the darkness…"

Security Guard: "Don't…lie to me..."

Clyde: "We're not lying to you, it's the truth."

_The camera focuses on the security guard, looking back and forth from Rani and Clyde; still shaking he lowers his gun; Rani and Clyde put down their hands._

_As the guard placing the gun in its case, we see him being pulled by an unknown force; he falls onto the floor; we hear him scream and we see Rani trying to grab him, but Clyde holds her back._

_The camera shows the guard on the floor kneeing and screaming; behind him we see that he was grabbed by the left hand of Morty's skeleton, which is black; the Vashta Nerada took control of it._

_In a matter of seconds the guard's screams become more intense and we see his parts of him becoming smaller; he is being eaten alive._

_As the Vashta Nerada reach his face, we see how the guard's face goes from its normal form to slowly revealing the under layers, the muscles, the nerves, and then finally the bones; the same thing happens with the eyes, hair, etc; his clothed skeleton falls onto the floor._

_Once the skeleton is on the floor, the shadows quickly spread from it going towards Rani and Clyde; they rush out of the way and go through the stairs case that is to their left; the scene fades._

_The next scene opens the camera showing us the back of the security guards that stayed behind looking at the doorway, the one near the auditorium, that leads into the main entrance; like the other one where the last scene occurred, it is dark; one of the guards picks up his walkie-talkie._

Security Guard #1: _Talking into the Walkie _"Morty? Jens? What was that?"

_There is no response, only static is heard._

Security Guard #1: "Morty? Jens? Can you read me?"

Security Guard #4: _Looking at the other guard _"Something strange is going on."

Security Guard #1: _Shaking his head _"Yeah. I think we should tell Mr. Chandra and Colonel Matich."

_The camera then shows the guards leaving; once the security guards leave Tasha V. emerges from the darkness smiling as she looks in the direction they went; the scene fades._

_The next scene opens with a heavy breathing Clyde and Rani, who are on the 4__th__ floor's corridor; the floor is brightly lit; the camera focuses on them._

Clyde: _Catching his breath _"What…do we do now?"

Rani: _Catching her breath _"I don't know."

Clyde: "What if we call Luke?"

_In that instant, Rani's phone begins to ring; she takes it out of her pocket._

Rani: _Looking at her phone _"Don't have to, it's him."

_The camera shows Rani answering._

_The scene quickly changes; we are now back, inside the hospital room where Sarah Jane is. We see Luke some distance away from Sarah Jane's bed, which can be seen in the background._

Rani: _Voice only _"Luke?"

Luke: _Quiet and rather angry _"Why didn't you tell me?"

Rani: "We didn't want to add to your worries."

Luke: "Well it did, but anyways are you two safe?"

Rani: "Yeah we are."

Luke: "What about the Vashta Nerada?"

Rani: "We can't rid of them…"

Luke: "…Cause light only weakness them."

Rani: "Exactly."

Luke: _Realizing something; almost in a whisper _"The darkness is here…"

Rani: "What was that?"

Luke: "Something someone said."

Rani: "So what do we do now?"

Luke: "I'm not sure, but we have to stop the Vashta Nerada from spreading, if they do Mr. Smith said they can consume all life on Earth within 13 hours; you have to know something."

Clyde: _Voice only _"Tasha V."

Rani: "What?"

Clyde: "Tasha V., she might have something to do with those things."

Luke: "What's going? What is Clyde saying?"

_There is a slight click; Luke is now on speaker._

Clyde: "There's this girl, Tasha V.; down in the basement it seemed like she was in charge of those things."

Luke: "Who is she though?"

Rani: "The daughter of the visiting Colonel; come to think about it, when we downstairs, it seemed she was happy about us dying."

Clyde: "None of this makes sense; why is that girl after us? Why does she want us dead and why is this happening to us!"

Luke: "That's it!"

Clyde and Rani: "What?"

Luke: "Clyde's right."

Clyde: _Confused _"I am?"

Luke: "Yeah, think about it, the Vashta Nerada are born form spores within trees; there over a billion trees within the U.S alone and yet there's only a tiny swarm of Vashta Nerada at school, doesn't that strike you as odd?"

Rani: "So you're saying that this isn't an accident that this is happening on purpose."

Luke: "Exactly."

Clyde: "Then that girl, Tasha, must have something to do with all of this."

Rani: "Oh we're brilliant, the three of us."

Clyde: "So now what? We can't just go up to her and ask her why she wants us dead."

Rani: "Good point."

Luke: "But we can research her."

_The scene fades as Luke sits on the sofa and opens his laptop; we see him going onto his email to login into his video chat; he clicks on Mr. Smith._

_The scene starts off blurry. As the scene comes into focus, we see the auditorium's stage; on it we see six girls dancing Caporal, wearing the traditional dresses used to dance Caporal; the dresses are blue and white; the music is also heard._

_The camera shows that the stage is the only place that is lit up; the rest of the auditorium is dark with certain parts being partly lit by the lights of the stage; cheering and whistling is heard._

_The camera then focuses on the front row facing the stage; we see from left to right: Colonel Anubis, Tasha V., Colonel Matich, and Haresh; Security Guard #1 is seen approaching Colonel Matich and Haresh; they get up and walk away; the camera focuses on the stage as they leave._

_The scene changes; we see Haresh, Colonel Matich, and the security guard walking out of the auditorium; we see the other security guard greeting them as they come out._

Haresh: "What's going on?"

_The camera then shows Security Guard #1 looking at Security Guard #4 and then looks back at Haresh and Colonel Matich._

Security Guard #1: _After a moment of silence _"Two more deaths have occurred."

Haresh: _Shocked _"What?"

Security Guard #4: "Morty and Jens, the security guards that we sent to investigate…they're dead."

Colonel Matich: "How do you know?"

Security Guard #1: "We heard two screams, and when we tried to communicate with them and nothing."

Colonel Matich: "Then how do you know that they're dead?"

_The guards look at each other._

Colonel Matich: "Might I suggest that you find out more before rushing to conclusion gentlemen?"

Haresh: "Colonel Matich, if I may? Even if the security guards aren't dead, this situation is getting out of hand as time passes by."

Colonel Matich: _Facing Haresh _"Haresh, I know what you're going to say and the answer is no; the show must go on!"

Haresh: _Annoyed _"Ned, I understand that your cadets have put a lot of practice into their routines, but this situation puts everyone's lives at risk."

Colonel Matich: _Sort of angry _"What situation, and besides the people are properly better off inside the auditorium!"

Haresh: _Having enough _"I don't care; I _am_ your boss and I have the final word."

_The camera then shows a close-up of Colonel Matich's face; in an instant we see purple waves engulfing his face, becoming emotionless and hypnotized. The camera then shows Colonel Matich grabbing Security Guard #1's black baton from his belt and hitting Haresh on the head with it; Haresh falls to the floor._

_Colonel Matich then turns around, we see the security guards shocked._

_The camera then shows Colonel Matich handing the baton back to Security Guard #1 and then places one arm around each other; purple waves appear around their heads; they have become expressionless and hypnotized. _

Colonel Matich: _In a sinister monotone _"Rejoice brothers, the darkness will be here…"

_Colonel Matich then let's go of the guards and begins to walk back towards the auditorium's entrance; but turns around as he opens the door; he stares at Haresh on the floor and then back at guards._

Colonel Matich: "…Tie him up and put him in a closet or something, don't want him to wake up and ruin the upcoming spectacle."

_The scene fades as Colonel Matich enters the auditorium; the guards pick up Haresh and go to do as Colonel Matich instructed them._

_The next scene starts off by showing the screen of Luke's computer. On the screen we see a medium size window that shows the attic of Sarah Jane; K-9 is seen looking at the monitor of Mr. Smith through which Luke and Mr. Smith communicate._

_The camera then changes angle, showing the laptop from the front, so we see Luke looking at the screen of the laptop._

Mr. Smith: _Voice only _"Searching…"

_After a while the camera changes angle once more to show the screen of Luke's computer; a birth certificate, medical records, personal history, and several other pages along with pictures of Tasha V. over the years appear on the screen._

_The scene then quickly changes to show Rani and Clyde sitting on the floor as Rani holds her light purple phone in front of them as to hear what Luke and Mr. Smith have to say._

Mr. Smith: _Voice only _"Tasha V. Anubis, daughter of Adolf and Esme Anubis, was born on January 13, 1993. Taking after her parents, Tasha V. has become interested in the fields of science and history; she is also the eldest sister of Devin Anubis, who was born on February 29, 2007."

Clyde: _Looking at Rani _"That doesn't make sense."

Rani: "Why not?"

Clyde: "I mean, if your dad was invited to something like the Cadet Salute wouldn't he bring you and your mom?"

Rani: "Oh…"

Mr. Smith: _Voice only _"If I may?"

Luke: _Voice only_ "Go ahead Mr. Smith…oh"

_The scene then returns to Luke; the camera shows the front of the laptop as Luke stares at the screen._

Rani: "What is it Luke?"

_The camera then changes angle and now shows the computer screen. On the screen we see a newspaper article; The Chicago Chronicles. On the newspaper we see the heading, McCormick Place Explosion; the camera zooms in on one of the captions under a picture of a woman holding a baby, it reads "Esme Anubis and 3-year old Devin Anubis."_

Luke: _Looking at the screen _"…Her mom and brother died in the McCormick Place Explosion…"

_The camera then quickly returns to the corridor in which Rani and Clyde are in; we see their reactions to what Luke just said._

Rani: "…She must have been torn to pieces…"

Luke: _Voice only _"And is probably the reason why she is doing this."

Rani: "Are you saying she's after us for revenge?"

Clyde: _Looking at Rani confused _"Why would she be after us for revenge? If we're guilty of anything is trying to save all those people from those Robots."

_As Clyde and Rani are heard talking, we can hear Luke's voice, which is low key, saying _"…Scan for any abnormal energy sparks that might have occurred within the last couple of days…"

Luke: "What if she's being controlled by someone or something?"

_Rani and Clyde look at each other._

Rani: "What makes you say that?"

Luke: "Well for one thing, Mom had Mr. Smith say that the cause of the explosion was a result of faulty gas pipe and that the attacking robots were an hallucination caused by people inhaling the gas. Plus no one there knew us…"

Rani: _Looking at Clyde with a bit of jealously _"Well almost everyone…"

Clyde: _Looking at Rani _"What?"

Rani: "You know what or should I say who."

Clyde: _Realizing what Rani meant _"Oh, her…"

Rani: "Yes her…"

Luke: "What are you two talking about?"

Clyde: _Looking at the phone _"Rani think that girl I saved, Roxana, might have something to do with this."

Luke: "I doubt it, unless Roxana is a trans-dimensional being, capable of massive temporal disturbance…"

_The camera shows Rani and Clyde looking at each, not understanding what Luke had just said._

Luke: "…I know who's behind all of this…"

_The scene fades._

_The next scene opens with the camera showing Colonel Matich on stage talking; the red curtains are closed and a spotlight is on him. _

Colonel Matich: _In a sinister monotone_ "…Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, as our performance comes to an end, I would like to take this time to talk about something dear to all our hearts…"

_Colonel Matich begins to slowly pace around the stage._

Colonel Matich: "…The Darkness, the never ending darkness…we all were afraid of the things that could lurk within its shadows…not knowing if it was real or just our imagination…but today ladies and gentlemen, she will show you that it wasn't our imagination, but the Vashta Nerada!"

_Colonel Matich begins to laugh menacingly as his whole entire body becomes covered in shadows; like Morty, we see how the Vashta Nerada eat him alive; the audience starts to scream._

_The camera then changes angle to show us how people rush towards the exits of the auditorium only to realize that the doors are locked._

_The scene then changes to show Clyde and Rani running down the stairs that are near the auditorium heading in the direction of the screams._

Rani: _Hearing the screams _"That can't be good."

_The camera then shows Rani and Clyde approaching the main entrance of the auditorium to find two skeletons, one at opposite ends of the door, sitting; they are seen wearing the security guard uniform; Rani and Clyde stop at the sight._

_The camera then shows Rani and Clyde approaching the doors, trying to open them._

Rani: "No good."

Clyde: "Try the Sonic."

_Rani is then seen taking out the Sonic Lipstick and points it to the door, but instead of making its normal sound it makes a different sound. However Rani doesn't seem to have noticed this and lowers the Sonic Lipstick and tries to open the door, but doesn't; she tries again, but the same thing occurs._

Clyde: _Looking at Rani _"What's wrong?"

Rani: "Don't know."

Tasha V.: "Maybe I can help."

_The camera then shows Rani and Clyde slowly turning around; they see Tasha V standing some feet away from them, smirking._

Clyde and Rani: "Tasha..."

Tasha V.: _Smiling _"We meet again."

_Rani and Clyde hear the screams._

Rani: _Pointing to the locked door _"Tasha you have to stop this, you don't know what you're doing."

Tasha V.: _Looking at Rani and Clyde _"No…for this is just the beginning, once they've consumed everyone in that room, they'll spread and cover the Earth, Darkness will fall!"

Clyde: "Stop it! Listen to us!"

_The screams are heard again, but somewhat fainter._

Tasha V.: _Looking at Rani _"They're in there, your parents, aren't they?"

Clyde: "Stop it!"

Tasha V.: _Staring at Clyde and then at Rani _"Why should I?"

Clyde: _Grabbing Rani's hand_ "Because no one in that room has ever done anything to you to deserve to die."

Tasha V.: _Sort of laughing _"What a coincidence Clyde, I could have said the same thing about my mother and brother."

_The camera then focuses on Clyde and Rani; screams are still heard behind them._

Clyde: _Looking at Rani _"You ok?"

Rani: _Quietly _"Yeah, we have to stop her, before it's too late."

_The camera shows Clyde nodding as with that he walks half way towards Tasha V. _

_Clyde is then seen raising his arms and looking around._

Clyde: "Illusionist!"

_Seconds later, a strong gust of winds blows; we see Clyde and Rani, who is in the background reacting to the gust. _

_As the wind settles, a small black diary starts to appear in front of Clyde. Moments later a tall, curvy woman appears; the Illusionist. The Illusionist has curvy dark black hair, peach colored skin, with dark black eyes, and rosy lips; she is seen wearing a tan colored off-the-shoulder-sweater that goes all the way to her thighs; she also has on black dress pants and rather black high heels; along with the little black diary, she carries a small black, gold rimmed pen._

_The Illusionist is then seen putting away her pen as she smiles at Clyde._

Anne: _Gently placing a hand on Clyde's face; in a clam voice _"Well if it isn't Clyde Langer, the boy whose defining hour is yet to come…"

Rani: _In the background _"Let him go!"

_The camera shows the Illusionist eyeing Rani in the background._

Anne: _Looking at Rani _"…Rani Chandra, the girl who's afraid of following her heart."

_Anne is seen letting go of Clyde; he steps back a bit._

Anne: _Looking around _"But wait, I think you're missing two important people from your little club; Luke Smith, the boy who has yet to change the world and Sarah Jane Smith, the woman who will lose the one thing she loves the most…How is Sarah Jane by the way? Dead I hope."

_The camera shows Clyde becoming enraged; his hands become fists._

Anne: _Looking at Clyde _"Amazing, you call yourselves civilized and yet you lash out the instant you get angry…"

Clyde: _Breathing heavy _"…Why do you want us dead?"

_Anne is then seen walking towards where Rani; Rani looks scared. _

Clyde: "Don't you hurt her."

_The camera shows Anne looking back at Clyde, she smiles and turns back. We then see her lift her left hand; purple energy waves are seen coming out of it; the doors of the auditorium open._

_In that instant Rani falls to floor as she, Clyde, Tasha, and Anne see all the remaining people rush out the school building; they are heard screaming as they do along with some skeleton falling to the floor was well._

_Once the crowd is gone, Clyde is seen going to help Rani get up from the floor._

Clyde: "Why did you do that?"

Anne: _Looking at Clyde _"Like you said Clyde, I only want your little group dead…"

Rani: "Why?"

Anne: "Do you know the importance of this day?"

_Rani and Clyde look at each other, puzzled by what Anne has asked them._

Anne: "A temporal tipping point, a fork in Earth's time line; whatever happens here will forever affect the future of Earth…"

Clyde: "Why do you want us dead?"

Anne: "Your deaths, especially Luke's and Sarah Jane Smith's will create never ending chaos, and I will feed off it."

Rani: "How does Tasha fit into all of this?"

_Anne is then seen turning around to face Tasha V.; she is in a trance. _

Anne: …She's the girl at the center of this tipping point, but she wasn't easy to find; countless days went into finding her and when I did, I had to play my cards right."

_From this point on flashbacks start to occur._

_The camera starts the scene by showing us a distance view of a street similar to Eagling Street. On the street we see a few cars, all of which are dark colored, parked along the sidewalks; the fences of the houses are made out of red-brownish bricks, all about four feet high; the street is heavy populated by a verity of trees. _

_The camera then focuses on a black Mercedes; we see Colonel Anubis and Tasha V. emerging from it; they are both seen wearing black clothes; Colonel Anubis is seen wearing his black CORE uniform, while Tasha V. is seen wearing a black dress similar to the one she has currently. _

_The sound of burning tires are then heard; the camera shows Tasha V. and Colonel Anubis looking in the direction the sound came from; the same black sports car that hit Sarah Jane is seen heading towards Tasha V._

Anne: "…Yet, I couldn't do anything unless I had her agreement….and her death was the perfect opportunity…"

_The scene starts off by showing us the interior of McCormick Place; burst of flames are seen happening in the background as the GAGA Droids (both first and second versions) are seen shooting at people, who are running and seen screaming. Among the chaos, the camera focuses on a woman, with curly black hair, fair peach skin, who had on a long light grey coat, wearing a white blouse, dark black dress pants and who was holding a three-year old boy whose light brown hair was in the fohawk style, and who was wearing a similar coat as his mom, except it was dark blue; they are seen with minor cuts and burn spots; a huge explosion occurs; ending this flashback._

_As the flashback mentioned above occurs, Anne is heard saying the following._

Anne: "…And seeing that her mother and brother died in an explosion that you were indirectly responsible for…it made it easy for her to agree in helping me get revenge on the people who I told her really killed them…it was all too easy…and now the last part of the plan will be carried out; you two will be the first to die and then the Bane's Archetype and as for Sarah Jane Smith, she will forever be in an endless coma!"

_Anne is then seen and heard screaming hysterical; Tasha V. is then seen coming from behind Anne, walking like a zombie, heading towards Rani and Clyde; her shadows grows._

_As Tasha V. approaches them, the camera focuses on Rani and Clyde._

Anne: _Voice only _"This is the end…the end of the Bannerman Road Gang."

Clyde: _Glancing at Rani _"Any ideas?"

Rani: _Glancing at Clyde _"Not really, she thought this out…she's in control, just look at Tasha…"

_Clyde is then seen looking at Tasha._

Clyde: _Still Looking at Tasha I _"We have to try; we can't let Luke and Sarah Jane down, not to mention the future of the world…"

_Rani is seen nodding just as Clyde looks at her._

Clyde: "Tasha listen to me, I know how it feels to lose someone you care about; my dad walked out on me and my mom, when I was little. I know how it feels; the anger and confusing; always blaming yourself for letting it happening…"

Anne: "It's no use; she's under my control…"

_Rani is then seen looking at Anne before grabbing Clyde and getting closer to Tasha._

Rani: "Do it then, kill us…"

Clyde: _Panicking _"Rani!"

Rani: "…Kill us, do it…just remember what Anne said; she only saved you to get to us. She used you so she could kill us and our friends, the people who didn't kill your mom or brother, but who try to save people like them from dying at the hands of aliens and creatures like Anne, who only come to Earth to create chaos…"

_The camera focuses on Tasha V. who seems emotionless and still approaching them; Rani and Clyde close their eyes; Tasha stops and her shadow stops and slowly recesses. _

_The camera then focuses on the faces of Rani and Clyde; they open their eyes. What they see surprises not only them, but also Anne._

_The camera changes angle quickly to show Tasha V. who regained her color and control of her movements and thoughts._

Anne: _Voice only _"…Impossible…"

_Tasha V. turns around to face Anne._

Tasha V.: "You tricked me…no…I let you trick me…but that ends now."

Anne: "How is this possible?"

Tasha V.: "I'm not sure…but, you were right about something Anne, I am the girl at the center of this tipping point, the girl who will affect Earth's future…and in the future I am dead, like I was supposed to be and Clyde, Rani, Luke, and Sarah Jane will live, protect Earth until the end of time from things like you…the deal is off!"

_Tasha is then seen taking off a gold ring from her left hand and throwing it to Anne, who is enraged; she screams as the ring hits her; she begins to glow and disappear into multicolor dust._

Anne: "Mar my words you two, your days are counted, they are coming for you!"

_Anne completely disappears; Tasha then turns around._

Rani: "Tasha…"

Tasha V.: "There are no words to express how sorry I am for all that I have done."

_Tasha V. begins to glow in the same as Anne did before disappearing._

Clyde: "…What's happening?"

Tasha: _Looking at herself glowing _"I broke the deal that I made with Anne…"

Rani: "…So that means…"

Tasha V.: "Yes, it means I dying, but don't worry knowing that you and your friends will live, gives me peace of mind. Sarah Jane should regain conscious anytime soon…am very sorry what I and those creatures did to you and your school… (_The glowing gets more intense_) Please tell my dad that I love him…goodbye…"

_Tasha V. bursts into the multicolored dust and disappears; the scene fades._

_The next scene starts off by showing us the night starry sky above the school; slowly the noise of people talking is heard; flashing lights from ambulances and polices vehicles are seen hitting the glass windows of the school._

_The camera then shows Rani and Clyde coming out of the black heavy metal doors that were near the auditorium; they are greeted by paramedics; some people are seen talking to medics, other talking with each other, and some talking to policemen; black cars and black trucks are also seen; the word CORE is seen written on them in big red letters._

_The camera then shows Rani and Clyde sitting behind an ambulance as medics check them; Clyde is seen with some band-aids on his forehead; Rani is seen getting her wrist bandaged._

Gita: _Running towards Rani _"Rani! Rani! (_Hugs her_)"

Rani: _Hugging her; bit emotional _"Mom…"

_They break their embrace._

Rani: "Where's dad?"

Gita: _Turning around _"Over there, he's getting check and stuff; you wouldn't believe the story…"

_Behind Rani, Clyde, and Gita, we see Haresh with two paramedics, who are healing his wounds and the hit he received._

_As Gita turns around she notices Clyde and kisses him on his cheeks; she leaves afterwards waving bye to them._

Clyde: _Shocked and rubbing the lipstick off _"What was that about?"

Rani: _Sort of laughing _"Guess she's just happy to see you."

Paramedic: _To Rani and Clyde _"You're all clear, you're go to go."

_The camera then follows Rani and Clyde as they walk from the ambulance. As they walk we see several other people being checked by paramedics._

Clyde: "Are you going to talk to your dad?"

Rani: "In a minute, first we have to find Tasha's father."

_Clyde nods and they head off._

_The camera then focuses on the background; we see a yellow Volkswagen entering the parking lot of the school; there is a blurry section in this scene; it is Rani and Clyde talking to Colonel Anubis._

_The camera then shows Luke coming out of the car; he rushes towards Rani and Clyde as they finishing talking to Colonel Anubis._

Luke: _Smiling _"Clyde, Rani."

Rani and Clyde: _Smiling _"Luke!"

_They all run towards each other; they hug each other at the same time for a long time._

Luke: _Breaking their embracement _"You did it!"

Rani: "No Luke, we all did it."

Clyde: "Yeah mate, if it wasn't for you, we would have never figured out an Illusionist was behind all this."

Rani: "So how come you're here Luke?"

Clyde: "Yeah shouldn't you be with Sarah Jane?"

Luke: _Smiling _"She's better!"

_The scene fades as the camera shows Rani's and Clyde's reaction to the news._

_The next scene starts off by the camera showing us the hospital room of Sarah Jane. We see that she is awake and sitting up on her bed; the heart monitor is heard. Unlike previous times, the room is somewhat brightly lit this time; the door opens and we see Luke, Rani, and Clyde entering; Rani is seen with vivid red roses, while Clyde is seen holding 4 different size balloons with different "get well," slogans._

Sarah Jane: _ Raising her hand to her mouth _"Oh…"

_Luke is then seen hugging Sarah Jane as Clyde places the balloons down on the table near the foot of the bed._

_As Luke and Sarah Jane break their embrace; Rani is seen giving Sarah Jane the dozen roses._

Sarah Jane: _Taking the roses _"Oh thank you Rani, they're beautiful."

_Rani and Sarah Jane hug._

Rani: "Glad to have you back with us Sarah Jane."

Clyde: "Yeah Sarah Jane, glad to have you back."

Sarah Jane: _Letting go of Rani _"Clyde Langer…come here."

_Clyde and Sarah Jane hug._

_The camera then focuses on Luke who stares at Rani; they smile at each other and hug Sarah Jane and Clyde; a group-hug._

_The camera, just as Rani and Luke hug Sarah Jane and Clyde, shows an above view of the group hugging; the end credits begin to role._

_After the end credits a preview of the following episode is shown, Death's Judgment._


End file.
